Deseos ocultos
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Steve creía poder presumir de un amplio autocontrol, sin embargo, cada segundo con Tony Stark era una prueba de fuego. Cada mirada, cada palabra suya y cada movimiento inesperado que proviniera de él dejaba estragos en su interior, edificando los más posesivos deseos y despertando un lado predador que lo hacía sentir como un animal al acecho cada vez que lo miraba.


**N/A:**

Bueno, el fin de semana pasado, mi Panquecito (Syarehn) y yo estuvimos juntas todo el tiempo. Y claro, dos stoners no pueden tener la mente tranquila ni un segundo... y de nuestros divagues y escritos a futuro, nació éste nuevo bebé que me complace enormemente compartir. Una creación más de Sya y Cadiie al mundo Stony.

 **Advertencias:** R-18. **「** Ubicado en _The Avengers: Age of Ultron_ **」**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers son propiedad intelectual de Marvel y sus respectivos creadores. Las citas pertenecen a la canción _Animals_ de Maroon 5.

* * *

 **D** **ESEOS OCULTOS**

. »« .

.

 **「Virginia, a 3 kilómetros de la zona exclusiva de Battlefield Park」**

" _Cariño, seré tu depredador esta noche, te cazaré y te comeré vivo._ _Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte pero puedo oler tu aroma a millas."_

 _._

Las botas rojas de Steve pisaban con fuerza los charcos de lodo que se encontraba en el camino. El aire del bosque chocaba contra su rostro, enfriando su nariz y pómulos. Cerró aún más su mandíbula sintiendo la presión en sus muelas, intentando reprimir las maldiciones que saldrían de su boca apenas ésta se abriese. Apretó más sus manos en puño para contenerse de golpear el árbol más cercano; llevaba molesto desde que partió del complejo de Los Vengadores y no era para menos, él le había mentido. _Nuevamente_. En su cara y bajo esa sonrisa burlona que tanto le disgustaba.

Sentía correr por su cuerpo un fuego interno que le había instado a recorrer 76 km caminando para llegar a él. Cualquiera diría que estaba loco o enfermo, y quizá así era. Estaba completamente descontrolado, ansioso, furioso y con ganas de él. Además, aquella distancia era nada para alguien con su resistencia modificada y su testarudez irremediable.

Había esperado que con la caminata bajo la lluvia y el tiempo transcurrido, su cólera disminuyera un poco antes de enfrentarlo, sin embargo, su enojo incrementaba con cada paso que daba. Ni el agua fría sobre su cuerpo lograba disipar un poco el calor que le provocaba la adrenalina al pensar que lo tendría de frente tan pronto.

Sacó el móvil de su chaqueta y tecleó el botón de marcado rápido hacia un número muy frecuente. Timbró un par de veces antes de que su llamada fuese contestada.

—Ve a buscar a Pepper —ordenó Steve sin mayor preámbulo. No escuchó nada durante unos segundos, pero después una voz irónica le contestó.

— _¿Para qué?_

—Tú sabes para qué. Sólo hazlo.

La risa sutil y sarcástica de Natasha fue lo último que escuchó antes de colgar la línea. Sabía que la pelirroja accedería y también que le cobraría el favor de alguna manera.

No había dejado de caminar ni de ser cauteloso al desplazarse en el terreno, más por costumbre que por desearlo. No sabía a ciencia cierta la ubicación a la que se dirigía, sólo estaba dejándose guiar por sus instintos; nunca le fallaban. Y cuando observó un par de luces a la distancia, supo que había llegado.

Casi podía aspirar nuevamente el aroma de Tony, aunque en realidad éste no había dejado de rondar en su cabeza desde hace tiempo. Había demasiadas cosas que resolver, demasiados cabos sueltos que iba a atar aunque fuese por la fuerza y es que ya no podía controlarlo –ni quería hacerlo–, estaba cansado de la misma situación.

Todo tenía un límite y él había llegado al suyo a pesar de no saber cómo habían terminado en ese punto del cual ya no había retorno.

.

. »« .

 **「Una semana atrás」**

" _¿Qué es lo que intentas hacerme? Es como si no pudiéramos parar, somos enemigos pero podemos llevarnos bien cuando estoy dentro de ti."_

 _._

—¡Y ahí está de nuevo! —Steve elevó la voz—. Siempre que tienes oportunidad terminas destrozado la escasa unidad de este equipo. Siempre trabajando solo, siempre haciendo todo " _a tu modo_ ". ¿Es que no sabes hacer algo más que pensar en ti?

Steve rompió sin querer un vaso que sostenía justo en el momento en que Clint llegó informándole acerca de la nueva travesura de Tony sobre un artefacto del tiempo y del futuro. La sangre que salía de la herida en su mano dejó de correr, ya que el suero nuevamente hizo su trabajo en sanarle con una velocidad superior a la promedio. Se masajeó el puente de su nariz e intentó relajarse con eso, pero simplemente no podía, ¡el hombre no paraba de darle un susto o dos a la semana! Si Fury se dedicara a convivir con ellos en la Torre al menos tres días, se daría cuenta de todo lo que les faltaba para que realmente fueran un equipo.

—¿Perdón? —Cuestionó Tony, incrédulo—. No sabía que continuar con mis investigaciones e intereses estaba rotundamente prohibido al entrar a este extraño grupo. Si Légolas tiene problemas con mis asuntos, que le quiten la tarjeta de membresía. De cualquier forma no utilizaba nunca sus descuentos.

—¡No se trata de si está bien o mal! —Exclamó Steve demasiado cerca de Tony, intentando intimidarlo aunque fuera un poco para imponerse—. Somos un equipo, debemos de tenernos confianza y lo que sucede en la Torre es asunto de todos aunque no queramos.

La risa sarcástica de Tony se escuchó en todo el comedor. Steve apretó sus manos aún más y Clint supo que era momento de salir de escena; definitivamente no quería ver lo siguiente.

—Entonces dile a Natasha que deje de ser una doble agente. Cuando te obedezca puedes venir a sermonearme.

Tony se había preparado para dar la media vuelta e irse, considerando así una victoria más a su favor pero Steve estaba demasiado enojado. Sólo Tony Stark era capaz de despertar en él ese comportamiento y la revoltura de sentimientos contrapuestos, ya que de sus peleas con él nacía algo que no lograba explicar, algo entendido entre la ira y el éxtasis de la discusión y el momento.

Sin medir su fuerza detuvo el brazo de Tony justo cuando su cuerpo giraba, lo jaló y con la inercia del acto, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros del otro.

Realmente no esperaba que eso sucediera.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te dedicas a golpear a los más débiles? —se burló. Steve le dirigió una mirada de advertencia—. Sólo cierra la boca, Rogers —concluyó con ironía

Y si en un principio Steve se sintió nervioso, ahora había una emoción inexplicable en su lugar; algo entre la molestia y el cúmulo de ansiedad que se encontraba suspendido en su abdomen, pues el aliento de Tony chocaba directamente contra sus labios.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para analizarlo, ya que los labios de Tony se posaron sobre los suyos y lo que inició como una suave caricia, pronto se convirtió en un contacto más profundo; se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de Tony rozar con insistencia sus labios para después entrar a su boca cual ladrón, adueñándose se su respiración y del control total del beso.

Una parte de él quería separar al castaño de la manera más ruda posible de su persona, pero la otra anhelaba profundizar el acto. No sabía qué rayos hacer y justo en el momento en que se decidió levantar una mano para incrementar la cercanía de sus cuerpos a un nivel más íntimo, sintió a Tony alejarse, dando por terminado el beso.

Lo vio con esa sonrisa ladina y un brillo travieso impregnado en su rostro, como burlándose al tener una victoria más en su bolsillo.

—¿Ves? Todo fluye mejor cuando te callas —dijo el castaño, avanzando al lado opuesto para marcharse.

Steve no hizo ningún ademán de detenerlo, quedándose allí, con el caos que aquel sencillo beso había dejado en su mente y un cosquilleante deseo en los labios por obtener más.

.

. »« .

 **「Tres días atrás」**

" _Es como una droga que me está matando. Te he dejado fuera por completo pero me siento en las nubes cuando estoy dentro de ti."_

.

—¿Thor no dijo dónde buscará respuestas? —preguntó Tony mientras elevaba su hacha para cortar el tronco por la mitad.

—A veces mis compañeros me ocultan cosas —le recriminó Steve—. Esperaba que Thor fuera la excepción.

—Sí, dale tiempo. No sabemos qué le mostró Maximoff —le dijo, moviéndose para tomar otro tronco.

—Lo héroes más poderosos y nos manipuló igual que a unos niños. —Steve se sentía demasiado impotente, pues Ultrón con ayuda de los hermanos Maximoff, habían logrado desestabilizarlos al grado de tener que huir y refugiarse hasta encontrar otra táctica.

—Parece que a ti no te afectó —escuchó la voz de Tony, estaba mirándolo a los ojos. Steve le devolvió la mirada, irritado.

—¿Algún problema? —Cuestionó, molesto porque ahora él le recriminara algo.

—No confió en alguien sin un lado oscuro. —Tony decía eso realmente en serio, su voz no sonaba juguetona como siempre—. Llámame anticuado.

—O qué tal que todavía no te lo enseñó —refutó Steve, porque había muchas cosas en su interior que ni él mismo comprendía; pensamientos y sentimientos confusos, no sólo con respecto a su pasado y todo lo que conllevaba su adaptación al presente.

Pero de entre todos sus compañeros, se negaba a que aquella maraña de cosas saliese a flote frente a Tony. Que el castaño viera lo que realmente habitaba en su mente le asustaba pero una parte de él estaba más que tentada a mostrárselo.

—Sabes que Ultrón quiere separarnos, ¿verdad? —La voz de Tony lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Supongo que tú lo sabías, que nos digas es la parte que no sé.

—¡Bruce y yo hacíamos una investigación! —Steve sintió molestia al escuchar el nombre de otra persona en boca de Tony.

 _Bruce_.

Siempre estaba con Bruce, siempre hablaba más con Bruce, desde nimiedades hasta sucesos relevantes. Siempre Bruce era su cómplice, su aliado, a quien más cercano estaba.

Sus venas saltaron por la tensión que comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—¡Que afectaría al equipo! —exclamó, escudando en eso sus celos.

—¡Que le daría fin! —Tony dejó lo que estaba haciendo, acercándose a él—. ¿No es esa la misión? ¿No es el porqué de pelear, para ya no tener que pelear para regresar a nuestro hogar?

Steve rompió un tronco de madera con la fuerza de sus brazos, completamente irritado.

 _Hogar_. La palabra clave de sus fantasmas, lo que le había mostrado Wanda. Él ya no tenía un hogar, nunca lo tuvo y si lo hizo lo perdió cuando su avión se desplomó 70 años atrás y a lo que ahora podría llamar " _hogar"_ , el mismo Tony decía que quería destruirlo; un fin para Los Vengadores. ¿Él realmente quería eso?

Por supuesto que no; eso era lo único que Steve tenía. Además, acabar con el equipo los llevaría a un irremediable pero natural distanciamiento. Lo llevaría a dejar de ver a Tony y lo que él más que nada en el mundo, era tenerlo.

Luego Tony se marchó al granero a petición de Laura Barton para regresar con Fury y una tarde llena de planes para vencer a Ultrón.

Para cuando cayó la noche, el coraje de su discusión seguía latente, así que maldijo mentalmente a Clint cuando lo obligó a compartir una estrecha cama individual con los afelpados animales de su hija como decoración.

Las miradas acidas y la desconfianza fueron lo primero, la reticencia a compartir espacio lo segundo y la obvia tensión entre ambos fue lo que desató una nueva discusión.

Una que resolvieron entre las sábanas.

Tony se quedó dormido contra su pecho mientras la luz de la Luna se colaba entre las cortinas claras. No podía comprender cómo el coraje había dado paso a la inolvidable noche que había vivido con el hombre que lo desesperaba y lo llevaba al cielo en cuestión de segundos.

Sintió su calor envolviéndolo antes de rendirse al sueño él también, con sus brazos sobre la cadera del castaño, aferrándolo con fuerza y ternura; su cuerpo le rogó quedarse en esa posición eternamente, donde sólo había comodidad y erotismo de por medio, sin un mundo a cual salvar y sin ideologías en conflicto.

Sólo así, abrazados.

.

. »« .

 **「Dos días atrás」**

" _Si, puedes comenzar desde cero, puedes correr libremente. Puedes encontrar otro pez en el mar, puedes fingir que así debía ser, pero no puedes alejarte de mí."_

.

Recién había despertado para ir hacia Corea del Sur para enfrentar a Ultrón y liberar a la Doctora Cho aunque más que nada en el mundo hubiera preferido quedarse en cama unas cuantas horas más aferrado al cuerpo de Tony y a su aroma, pero éste se escabulló de sus brazos sin que Steve despertara y dejándolo por completo solo en la habitación.

Resignado, se preparó para la batalla pero había dejado algunas cosas en la habitación, así que regresó por todo aquel armamento que no podía caer en manos de niños –mucho menos si éstos eran hijos de Barton–, sin embargo, antes de entrar se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando sin querer la voz de Tony hablando como en soliloquio pero lo poco que lograba escuchar tuvo sentido cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—…Oye, no es del todo mi culpa —escuchó el quejido del castaño. Después, unos momentos en que guardó silencio, probablemente escuchando la respuesta del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Seguirás enojada cuando regrese a casa? Sí, claro cariño, prometo regresar ¡Soy Tony Stark después de todo! —Nuevamente vio cómo cerró sus labios, esperando su turno para contestar—. Tú eres por quien sigo vivo, ¿recuerdas?

Steve se detuvo, sintiendo que se desmoronaba por dentro ante cada palabra dicha hacía la CEO de Industrias Stark; Virginia Potts, actual novia de la persona con quien pasó la noche más increíble de toda su vida.

Sintió rabia corriendo por su cuerpo, impulsándolo a realizar actos tan bajos sin que en ese momento le importasen las consecuencias. La ansiedad nacía desde su estómago como una vorágine de fuerza, implorándole a su corazón hacer algo con todo aquello que continuaba creciendo en su interior.

Y sólo podía pensar en una cosa, sólo tenía un deseo: _poseer a Tony Stark_. Tenerlo otra vez, por completo y ahora para siempre.

.

. »« .

 **「Un día atrás」**

" _Así que sí me voy, no es suficiente. Aún estás en mi cabeza atrapado para siempre pero puedes hacer lo que quieras hacer"_

.

«—Ultrón no conoce la diferencia entre salvar al mundo y destruirlo, ¿de quién crees que lo aprendió?».

Esas palabras seguían girando en su cabeza mientras ingresaban a la Torre y sintió que la confianza que una noche de intimidad le había dado era destrozada al ver al castaño queriendo darle vida al androide de Ultrón.

Se sintió herido, pues de pronto todo lo especial que creyó que habían compartido se hacía unilateral, porque Tony tenía a Pepper. Tony sólo había querido divertirse y él había estado perfectamente disponible.

Creía conocer al hombre tras la máscara, pero ¿lo hacía? No, sólo se mentía a sí mismo repitiéndose que sí, sin embargo ahora estaba allí, viéndolo comportase de la forma egoísta que siempre había criticado y que le molestaba. Ahora estaba reafirmando que pensaban de maneras diametralmente opuestas y que quizá, sólo lograban complementarse a mitad de una batalla –donde Tony no cuestionaba y seguía sus órdenes– y en la cama, donde ambos parecían disfrutar con la espontaneidad del otro.

De alguna manera, esos eran los únicos dos caminos que tenían para mitigar sus conflictos y Tony aprovechaba eso para confundirlo, para adentrarse en sus pensamientos constantemente mientras él sólo jugaba, fingiendo que lo escuchaba sólo para hacer su propia voluntad.

Pero había sido su culpa por hacerse ilusiones, por suponer que aquello podía tener futuro, llegar a más. Él quería llegar a más. Qué ridiculez, ¿Por qué Tony se interesaría? Debía apartarse antes de que eso se saliera de control, antes de que lo que Tony había despertado en él la noche anterior se hiciera más grande, más fuerte.

La única cosa que tenía bastante clara, era que el Tony que conoce y nadie más, viviría en sus memorias para siempre. Remembrar en su presente era la única salida que tenía por el momento, como parte de su condena por haber llegado a engancharse de él.

.

. »« .

 **「Nueve horas atrás」**

" _Me encantan tus mentiras, me las comeré. Pero no negaré que hay un animal que cobra vida cuando estoy dentro de ti."_

.

—Ese hombre no tiene ningún respeto por los jardines —comentó Tony con falsa molestia cuando vio el pasto quemado tras la partida de Thor después de los acontecimientos y victoria sobre Ultrón. Steve rió por lo bajo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro lado—. Pero lo voy a extrañar y tú también a mí. —Steve respingó ante tal declaratoria. Era obvio que aquello iba a suceder; él lo sabía, Tony lo sabía… Se sintió patético—. Habrá muchas lágrimas de machos.

Se quedaron callados un poco, tal vez procesando todo lo que habían vivido últimamente, tanto como equipo como en la extraña relación que tenían. Steve estaba nervioso pero a pesar de ello se atrevió a sincerarse acerca de todo lo que tenía clavado en el corazón y que le impedía respirar.

Tal vez diciendo esas palabras podría dejarlo ir.

—Tony, te voy a extrañar.

Ya, lo había dicho. El pánico que sentía se disolvió rápidamente al pronunciar la frase que le calaba tanto por dentro.

—¿Sí? Bueno, me tomaré un respiro —contestó Tony, demostrando cierto desdén—. Posiblemente siga los mismos pasos que dio Barton y le ponga una granjita a Pepper… y esperar a que no la destruya.

Steve inhaló profundo cuando el nombre de _la otra_ salió en boca de Tony. Los celos comenzaron a surgir nuevamente. Intentó tranquilizarse, realmente quiso suprimir aquellas pulsiones que le despertaba Tony para que no salieran a la luz.

Al menos por ahora.

—Una vida simple —dijo Steve, continuando la plática a la fuerza. Quería alejar el fantasma de Pepper que se había colado en la conversación.

—Tú también la tendrás —dijo Tony y tal vez era parte de su mala percepción de los hechos, pero casi podía jurar una veta de molestia en la voz del castaño. No obstante, ignoró cualquier cosa que le permitiese crearse una ilusión.

Aunque a decir verdad, prefería estampar a Tony contra el primer muro de concreto para besarlo sin remedio. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, todo su ser le gritaba que era así. Quizá por ello se atrevió a esclarecer el error en las palabras de Stark.

—Lo sé. Familia, estabilidad… —Steve respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Quién quería eso se sumergió en el hielo hace 75 años y alguien más emergió.

Los ojos de Tony brillaron de manera diferente, quedándose sin palabras ante la profundidad en la mirada azul del soldado e irremediablemente la conversación se estancó. Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras.

Steve aún tenía control sobre la bestia que amenazaba con salir ante todo aquel furor que sentía dentro de él con la sola presencia de Tony; su sonrisa, sus labios, sus brillantes ojos castaños, su estatura ideal para encajar con su cuerpo, su espalda perfecta para dejar un camino de evidencias de su boca…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tony interrumpiendo la ola de ideas que vinieron en caída libre hacia su mente. El mar de recuerdos que tenía en tan pocos días habrían sido suficientes para tener toda una vida satisfecha.

Pero Steve no deseaba conformarse con esporádicos momentos y los recuerdos de los mismos. Él quería más.

—Es mi hogar —respondió Steve, ignorando las voces de su corazón que le gritaban que aquello era mentira, que su hogar era algo más que el complejo, la torre, el equipo o todo lo material que Tony pudiera ofrecer.

Se obligó a tragarse el «Mi hogar está donde estés tú.»

Vio el castaño enfriar su mirada justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de su convertible, pero no se sentía capaz de dejarlo ir así y en un impulso, detuvo la intención de Tony obligándolo a voltear hacia su persona que de un instante a otro, era diferente. Muy diferente.

—¿En serio vas a ir a ver a Potts?

Habría querido que su voz sonara menos rasposa y más delicada; más comprensiva y menos posesiva, pero lo que salió de su boca fue, más que una pregunta, una demanda y advertencia a que no lo hiciera. Por su bien, por el bien de Pepper y de él mismo, porque su autocontrol se había quebrado ante la certeza de que la iba a buscar; la bestia se estaba liberado y se sentía celosa. Ya no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Tony notó el cambio. Una sombra posesiva y demandante que lo obligó a negar sus planes para esa noche.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pepper está ocupada y yo demasiado cansado. No estoy de humor —dijo con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, aunque su voz sonaba neutra con una veta nerviosa que logró detectar—. Nos veremos algún otro día, Rogers. Extráñame hasta entonces.

Y el convertible de Tony arrancó su camino.

Steve se mordió los labios y apretó los puños. Estaba demasiado molesto, ¡demasiado! Sabía que Tony estaba mintiendo, sabía que iba a verla esa noche. Conocía bien sus gestos, sus expresiones y la tonalidad de su voz; reconocía sus mentiras al instante.

Entonces lo comprendió: no quería una vida soñando con los recuerdos de un instante y las migajas que significaban para su corazón tener una simple amistad con Tony Stark. No le era suficiente, no podría soportar vivir sólo de eso, así que estaba decidido a no cometer el mismo error que con Peggy: no iba a esperar.

No ahora que era consciente de que sólo una eternidad con él bastaría para saciar su alma.

.

. »« .

 **「Virginia, a 10 metros de la zona exclusiva de Battlefield Park」**

" _No puedo mentir, no voy a negar lo que hay en mi interior […] No niegues la bestia que hay dentro."_

 _._

Sus pasos se detuvieron a unos metros de la cabaña, en la zona exclusiva de camping; sólo para quienes pudieran pagar toda aquella privacidad y distanciamiento de la sociedad.

Su corazón palpitaba furioso, rápido, con el único deseo de dejar de negar lo que sentía; esas ansias desenfrenadas que le gritaban que entrara ahí y le hiciera saber a Tony que sus días con Pepper Potts habían terminado, que no debió jugar con fuego porque ahora él estaba quemándose e iba a consumirse en las llamas llevándose a Tony entre los brazos.

Él había abierto una puerta oculta y lo que había salido de allí estaba hambriento por él, de él. Quería saciarse y dejarle en claro al mundo que Tony le pertenecía.

Avanzó la distancia que había entre él y las escaleras de madera. Las subió despacio, sabiendo que Tony no lo esperaba, que estaba con la guardia baja. Avanzó mirando cautelosamente por la ventana; él estaba sentado en uno de los rústicos sofás con una copa a medio beber en la mano. Lucía tranquilo y casual. Perfecto.

Humedeció sus labios de forma inconsciente y se formó en su rostro una sonrisa predadora. No podía seguir esperando. Giró la manija, quebrándola en el proceso al sentir el seguro puesto. La cerradura crujió y se abrió, dejándole el camino libre.

Para cuando entró, Tony ya se había levantado de su asiento, con el guante de su traje puesto y apuntando a la puerta. Amplió su sonrisa; Tony no era una presa sencilla ni indefensa.

Y eso era lo que lo hacía tan excitante.

—¿Rogers? —Cuestionó, entre curioso y sorprendido al verlo parado en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado y tengo…

—¿Una cita? —El tono de Steve sonaba distinto; demandante e irónico—. Creí que no vendrías a verla —murmuró acercándose. Pasos decididos, casi calculados—. Mentiste.

—¿Desde cuándo es obligatorio entregarte nuestros itinerarios? —Se burló, manteniéndose firme al tenerlo ya a un palmo de distancia—. Largo de aquí, Capitán. No estamos en una misión y esta no es la casa de Clint.

Aquella frase terminó con su cordura. ¡Lo sabía! Tony había estado jugando. Sólo quiso divertirse un rato y ahora lo arrojaba a la basura sin miramientos.

—No, no lo es —concordó Steve, reponiéndose del golpe a su orgullo y su pecho. Si Tony quería jugar, jugarían; pero lo que él tenía pensado no era para sólo una noche. Se relamió el labio inferior lentamente ante aquel pensamiento—. Así que aquí no tengo por qué contenerme.

Y sin más, Steve lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo de golpe y robándole el aliento directamente de sus labios. Tony jadeó ante el demandante contacto, ante la manera intensa en que Steve estaba apresando su boca, hurgando en ella como si besarse fuese un acto común entre ellos. Su brazo izquierdo sosteniéndolo por la cadera, aferrándolo con fuerza y marcándole los dedos en la piel.

Tony intentó separarse, primero sin gran esfuerzo pues no creía que Steve mantuviera el contacto si lo sentía negarse pero en lugar de ello, Rogers lo jaló hasta que sus pechos chocaron, soltando su camisa para retenerlo por la nuca con la otra mano.

Un calor indescriptible le hizo hervir la sangre mientras se esfumaba su cordura y Tony supo que aquello que sintió cuando besó por primera vez a Steve así como todo el mar de sentimientos que experimentó durante su noche en casa de Barton, eran algo que no podía negar ni evitar para siempre; todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se dejara llevar por ese hombre, que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era un error.

Además, él sabía que las cosas con Pepper ya no serían las mismas después de todo lo pasó. Ella sonaba molesta por teléfono y si le había pedido un sitio neutro para charlar no era por casualidad; aquella relación estaba agonizando.

Suspiró contra los labios del rubio, el Steve que lo besaba de esa forma tan demandante parecía demasiado ansioso, como si no pudiera controlarse. O no quisiera. Y eso le provocaba a Tony una ráfaga de excitación que también agrandaba su orgullo porque de alguna manera había conseguido que Steve lo buscara, llegara hasta ahí y lo besara como si no hubiese un mañana.

Su espalda se estrelló contra el muro de la chimenea haciéndolo jadear. Dejó de pelear y sus brazos se colgaron en el cuello del soldado, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio, enmarañándolo y correspondiendo el beso de la misma manera urgente.

Nunca se habían besado tanto y Steve estaba desesperado por sentir su piel contra la suya, por besarle la espalda mientras Tony murmuraba su nombre, extasiado ante cada embestida.

La mano que estaba en la cadera ajena se deslizó, acariciando su muslo, impulsándolo para subirlo. Tony se sorprendió al sentir al Capitán tan atrevido, especialmente cuando aquellas manos amplias abarcaron sus glúteos, instándolo a enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Tony accedió, dejándolo acomodarse y permitiendo el roce entre la entre pierna de Steve y la suya. Un jadeó gutural escapó de los labios del soldado, anhelando más de esa fricción para apaciguar su sed de Tony, pero entre más lo besaba, entre más sentía su calor y su cuerpo correspondiéndole, más ansiaba tomarlo por completo.

Acarició la piel de la espalda del ingeniero por debajo de tela antes de desesperarse por no tener más acceso, de modo que tomó la camisa, abriéndola de un tirón y queriendo arrancársela por completo.

—Me debes una camisa, Rogers. —Tony soltó una risita que terminó con el beso, porque aquel brusco movimiento le había recordado a Steve rompiendo el tronco de un solo tajo con sus propios dedos.

Steve estaba comportándose inusualmente tosco y la sonrisa ladina que le dedicó ante sus palabras lo impresionó y excitó a partes iguales.

Quiso detenerlo, preguntarle cómo lo había encontrado y qué había ocurrido para que estuviera así de desesperado, pero dejó de pensar cuando una de las manos de Steve acarició descaradamente su miembro por sobre la ropa, desabrochándole el pantalón con una maestría que no sabía que el rubio tenía.

Sin embargo, por más que le encendiera la situación, Tony sabía que debían parar.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Cuestionó, intentando bajarse pero Steve lo empujó un poco más contra la pared apresándolo entre el muro y su cuerpo sin dejar de acariciar sus glúteos—. Esto no puede pasar de nuevo, Steve —dijo entre dientes, queriendo ceder pero si continuaban aquello nada volvería a ser lo mismo; dejaría de ser una noche casual para convertirse en algo más, algo que a Tony le asustaba.

—No debiste tentar a tu suerte, Tony —susurró Steve, meciendo su cadera contra la del castaño, robándole a ambos el aliento y repartiendo ligeros mordiscos en su cuello hasta detenerse en su clavícula.

¿Quién era ese hombre y qué había hecho con el Capitán?

No importaba. Nada importó cuando liberó su propia erección y comenzó a frotar ambas sin inhibiciones.

Tony recargó la cabeza en el muro con los ojos cerrados, dejándole a Steve completa disposición a su cuello donde sabía que tendría las marcas al otro día; pero a ese punto, ya no le importaba del todo… quería dejarse llevar, quería que Steve lo tomara una y mil millones de veces más.

Steve mordió la clavícula de Tony dejando marcas rojas en sitios que el castaño no tuviese oportunidad de ocultar; necesitaba dejar sobre su cuerpo una muestra inequívoca de que Tony Stark tenía dueño. Quería que todos a su alrededor supieran que el propietario de Industrias Stark tenía alguien que constantemente lo devoraría vivo cada noche y día por el resto de su vida.

Sin alguna delicadeza, dejó de frotar sus erecciones, se acercó hacia el sofá más cercano y aventó a Tony; hizo que cayera sobre su trasero en medio del mismo. Lo miró desde arriba, contemplando la maraña de evidentes emociones que estaban impresos en los ojos cafés que lo miraban con anhelo, con deseo.

No esperó más, se quitó la chaqueta y la playera, quedando sólo con su pantalón a la mitad de los glúteos, abierto de la bragueta y con su pene erecto por fuera. Se apresuró y quitó a jirones la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Tony para dejarlo por completo desnudo; la piel trigueña le llamaba para recorrer sus manos y su boca por todos los rincones, incluso los que el mismo dueño no conocía.

—Te quiero para mí, Stark —rugió, dejando salir otro deseo oculto que nacía de lo más profundo de su corazón—, y no pretendo compartirte con nadie. Tengo celos de lo que piensas y miras; de lo que sueñas y de todo lo que no conozco de ti. Quiero ser yo lo primero y lo único en tu mente, quiero controlar cada latido tuyo.

—Entonces cierra la puta boca y rómpeme por completo, Rogers. —Tony jadeó al decir esas palabras, con la pasión desbordándose de su mirada café—. Vamos, tómame cómo quieras, destrózame como te dé la gana, pero quiero que seas tú… sólo tú.

El corazón de Steve dio un vuelco, sobrepasado por el deseo y un sinfín de sentimientos dedicados únicamente al hombre bajo su cuerpo.

Logró hincarse y volteó a Tony de boca contra el respaldo del sillón. Acarició su trasero con ferviente devoción, apretándolo y arrancándole jadeos largos. Enterraba sus dedos en la cadera, dejando más marcas, más huellas de ese momento que antes no se había permitido.

Tony esperó que aquellos dedos largos se movieran hasta su entrada, tocándolo y dilatándolo como la primera vez, casi podía ronronear de sólo recordarlo. Sin embargo, lo que salió de sus labios fue una maldición y un grito ronco, pues Steve estaba ya enterrando la punta de su húmedo miembro, empujándose lento pero continuo, abriéndolo y causándole un dolor placentero a su paso, pues la intrusión era lo suficientemente lenta como para darle algo de tiempo a acostumbrarse.

—¡Ahh!... ¿Podrías ser menos bruto, Rogers? —preguntó el castaño con la respiración entrecortada.

Steve soltó una risita ante la queja pero no detuvo sus movimientos, de hecho, se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo ajeno y se impulsó al frente con fuerza medida, lo justo para penetrarlo por completo pero sin dañarlo más. Tony gimoteó, inconforme y adolorido, sin embargo, una corriente eléctrica lo hizo erguirse contra el pecho del soldado, recargando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno mientras aspiraba por la boca en busca de más oxígeno.

El rubio lo abrazó por la cintura con un brazo, pegando por completo su pelvis a la suya y con su mano libre, acarició la manzana de Adán de Tony, apretando sólo un poco el cuello del otro.

Con un movimiento un poco más rápido, hizo retroceder el avance de su pene en el estrecho pasaje antes de embestirlo nuevamente.

El sonido de sus testículos chocando con los firmes glúteos de Tony era adictivo, así que aumentó el ritmo, arrancándole gemidos graves al empresario, haciéndolo olvidar a base de placer y sexo a todo aquel con quien hubiese estado o pudiese estar. Quería que cada vez que Tony deseara satisfacer esa vena erótica pensara en él, sólo en él. A cambio, Steve le entregaría todo de sí, le bajaría las estrellas o lo llevaría hasta ellas; lo que sea que Tony deseara.

Salió de su cálido interior cuando sintió que estaba por terminar y con mínima delicadeza lo giró; quería tenerlo de frente, necesitaba ver su rostro mientras se corría y que Tony viera el suyo. El castaño le regaló una sonrisa cómplice y abrió sus piernas, haciendo que algo gruñera de deseo en el interior del soldado, que se acomodó encima suyo dispuesto a continuar poseyéndolo.

Sin embargo, tras un par de embestidas Tony colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo un poco y frunciendo el ceño.

—Es incómodo —dijo, descolocando a Rogers—. El sofá, idiota —aclaró.

—Podrías haberlo dicho antes —replicó entre leves jadeos—. Hay soluciones para todo…

Steve no se detuvo a pensar demasiado en llevarlo hasta una amplia cama King size; para eso, estaba seguro y de su cuenta corría que así sucediera, tendrían toda una vida por delante para destilar romanticismo. Pero en ese momento necesitaba continuar, así que tomó el cuerpo de Tony con sus brazos y lo dejó sobre la suave alfombra que decoraba el frente de la chimenea.

Tony a la luz del fuego se veía más ardiente que nunca. Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo por completo luciendo apetitoso y hacia juego con su cabello despeinado por la intensa actividad y se dijo que ya habían tenido suficiente tiempo de descanso; debía continuar. Ansiaba hacer estallar toda la pasión que nacía desde las profundidades de su ser para Tony.

Con fuerza, tomó el tobillo del otro y abrió sus piernas para depositarlas sobre sus hombros, lo jaló hasta que estuviera cerca de él y tomó nuevamente su pene para dirigirlo a la entrada de Tony que lucía brillante por todo el líquido preseminal que había alcanzado a liberar.

No tuvo mucho inconveniente en que su miembro entrara y no esperó mucho para comenzar a embestir nuevamente, deleitándose con lo cálido del interior de Tony, que no podía creerse la maestría con que el rubio estaba poseyéndolo.

—Mentiroso —dijo Tony entre jadeos—. Ah… seguro has estado practicando con alguien más —concluyó con dificultad, buscando oxígeno y algo a que aferrarse ante las oleadas de placer.

Steve sonrió.

—Podría darte mis ojos de ser necesario… —susurró en medio de un gemido—, sólo para que tengas la certeza de que no quiero ver a nadie que no seas tú.

Tony arqueó su espalda y su cara se contrajo en una obra de arte; Steve daría cada extremidad a cambio de poder captar a la perfección ese momento en un dibujo, hecho para él y por él.

Gruñó y jadeó incontables veces por la agonía que sentía en su cabeza y el éxtasis que corría por su cuerpo; cada parte de esa noche era perfecta. Él mismo con Tony eran perfectos. Los dos, juntos. Como siempre debieron haber estado.

Sin poder contenerse, un cosquilleo viajó desde su nuca hasta su pelvis y se corrió dentro de Tony tocando por tercera vez aquel punto que volvía loco al castaño. No cerró sus ojos esperando que el otro lograra correrse; quería contemplar el rostro que un orgasmo le podía provocar a Tony.

Si fuera posible, tendría una erección nuevamente; la cara de Tony era un monumento a la seducción y nadie más podía ver ese rostro. Mataría si fuese necesario para conservar ese maravilloso secreto.

Ya lo tenía decidido pero ahora, tendidos junto a la chimenea de aquella cabaña y tras un arrasador orgasmo, lo reafirmaba: cada parte de Tony, cada minúscula cosa que lo involucrara, ahora le pertenecía a él. Sus más bajos instintos se los exigían, el lado más predador de su ser deseaba ser el único, pues tenerlo a su lado no sólo era su deseo más oculto, sino también el más firme de todos.

.

" _Seré tu depredador esta noche, te cazaré y te comeré vivo._ _"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, otra contribución más al Stony por parte de los Panquecitos. Espero enormemente que lo hayan disfrutado. De mi parte, tengo que agradecer muchísimo a mi Panquecito dulce por todo el apoyo y fangirleo, ya que sin eso, éste escrito no hubiese nacido.

Los dejo, que siga ardiendo la vena stoner.

Besos salvajes.

 _Sya y Cadiie_.


End file.
